Cerise Hood
Cerise Hood is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Little Red Riding Hood as the next Red Riding Hood, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side because she has no choice. Everyone knows that Cerise is the daughter of Red, but very few know she is also the daughter of the Wolf. She is a person who by the rules of destiny should not have been born, and so she seeks to change that for both her own sake and her parents'. Of course, she can't let anyone know until the world is no longer hostile towards her existence. This frustrates Cerise greatly on a daily basis, as does the fact she is forced to wear her hood constantly to conceal her half-wolf ears. Personality Cerise seems to be on good terms with most of the students, but she's nonetheless a reserved individual who is more than meets the eye. Granted that she's not exactly a loud individual, her inhuman athleticism surprises most. Being part wolf, Cerise is an excellent athlete, if not the best at Ever After High. She's prone to wolf-like tendencies and outbreaks, which is a huge inconvenience as she's trying to hide her heritage. Nevertheless, she loves her parents equally as she was ecstatic when they had a picnic together and regularly carries around a locket of their family photo. She is cautious about her secret and makes sure she keeps her wolf heritage out of public knowledge. Though Cerise acts somewhat standoffish to the people who want to know more about her, she is incredibly protective of her friends and respects them for their secrets, and is definitely not the type to betray anyone for something of her own benefit. Appearance Cerise has long, dark brown hair with several white streaks, predominantly on the left side, peach skin, and slate gray eyes. When she has her wolf-like outbursts, her eye color changes to yellow. Her makeup and outfits consist of darker colors along with red. She is never without her mother's famous red hood, which hides her half-wolf ears. Interests Although Cerise tries her best hiding her family heritage, she is not discouraged when it comes to exhibiting her athletic ability or become outgoing whenever she needs to be. As the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf, she has sharpened senses such as superhuman speed in which she utilizes when playing sports - her favorite sporting activity being Track and Shield. Outside of school, Cerise and her family try to spend as much time together as possible. On rare occasions do they all get the chance to have family picnics. Cerise has also shown that she has small interests in getting involved with the school and her friends more, such as planning school dances. Relationships Family Cerise is both the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, and therefore is a child who should not be born. Though Cerise had a warm and loving childhood in their care, now that she is preparing to take over from her mother, her heritage is catching up with her. Although once, Cerise had an illusion on what her life might have been like if she followed her father's footsteps. She is distantly related to Sparrow Hood. Revealed in Justine Dancer's diary, Ramona Badwolf is her sister. Friends Cedar Wood is a good friend and she is also her roommate. Raven Queen is also a very close friend who knows about her secret. Rosabella Beauty looks up to Cerise, describing her as compassionate and caring. Ginger Breadhouse considers Cerise a best friend as they have known each other since childhood. Romance Cerise notes that she's "always been drawn to the leader of the pack", suggesting she has a crush on Daring Charming. On Yen Sid's Team Category:Ever After High Characters Category:Ever After High Character Category:Related to Evil Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Rebel Category:Student Category:Trainee Category:Daughter Category:Female